Deleted scene
As yet, deleted scenes from The Orville are simply cut from the broadcast episodes for timing purposes. As such, they may be considered equally as valid as the episodes they are derived from. Season 1 Mad Idolatry In an unreleased deleted scene, the planet's inhabitants broadcast a puppet show of Kelly healing the girl that the bridge crew watch when they scan for broadcast signals of 'Kelly.' The funny scene was cut after editors and producers agreed it did not fit with the tone.u/HillaryEdits. "AMAHi Reddit! Want to talk editing? AMA with Tom Costantino happening here!". Reddit. Aug. 20, 2018. The puppets were designed and created by MJL Puppet Design and used on camera by prop master Bryan Rodgers (injured girl) and the head of the makeup department for Season 1 Howard Berger (Kelly). There are several ways to view the scene: * Between December 2017 and January 2018, MJL published several photos on the making of the dolls."What a pleasure designing Kelly from THE ORVILLE for THE ORVILLE! Adrianne Palicki The Orville Seth MacFarlane". MJL Puppet Design. Jan. 17, 2018. * In February 2019, Berger and the Planetary Union Network published production photos of the filming of the scene.@hoops511. "Looks like the episode we did with these amazing puppets created by my pal Mike Lisa @mjl_puppet_design for THE ORVILLE @theorville will now show the brilliant puppeteer skills of myself and genius prop master Bryan Rodgers @bryan.rodgers106 . Make sure to watch it! @macfarlaneseth @tomtheorville@palicki.adrianne #puppets #spaceadventure#muppets #sagpuppeteers #makeup#teamwork". Instagram. Feb. 6, 2019. @planetary_union. "New behind the, um, wait. What scene is this? S1 See the mystery clip on Thursday. @TomCostantino @AdriannePalicki @TheOrville @SethMacFarlane @planetary_union #TheOrville". Planetary Union Network. Feb. 5, 2019. Season 2 A Happy Refrain A humorous golf game between John, Gordon, Isaac, Bortus and Klyden in the Environmental Simulator was cut before the episode aired. Editor and associate producer Tom Costantino later recalled, "It killed me to leave that scene out.""Tom Costantino, Co-Producer". Quantum Drive. Sept. 10, 2019. The scene was first revealed at the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con and released by the Planetary Union Network. Notably, Bortus appears without the moustache that he sported throughout A Happy Refrain, indicating that this scene was intended to open the episode; in the final cut, the episode opens with Bortus receiving treatment to grow his mustache, which only shaves by the final scene. Identity, Pt. 2 In a deleted scene, Lieutenant Dann makes very awkward small talk with Ed at Isaac's farewell party. The scene was cut for time.@TomCostantino. "Cut for time but not for fun. ��@SethMacFarlane @mikehenrybro #TheOrville". Twitter. Feb. 21, 2019. A video may be found on 20th Century Fox's official Orville Twitter page. Identity, Pt. 2 Imprisoned by the Kaylon in the Orville's Shuttle Bay, Bortus asks Klyden about Topa's welfare and Klyden asks if they are going to die. "I do not know," he replies. "But we will not die without fighting." Meanwhile, Ed wonders if the Kaylon are merely the next step in evolution, that even if the Kaylon fail today, eventually artificial life will replace biological life. A video of the scenes was posted to the official The Orville Twitter page. Lasting Impressions Klyden and Bortus smoke cigarettes in the Mess Hall, the smell bothering other officers, before they are forced to leave by Talla. Whilst there, the couple agree to get Topa his first latchkum for his upcoming birthday. This deleted scene was revealed at the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con and published by the Planetary Union Network. References Category:Television Series